


爱久不衰

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [31]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 爱本该平淡，爱久方能弥新，至少他们必须得在这件事上达成同一认知——在为分离做准备之前，陪伴的每一天其实都如此珍贵。
Relationships: Batman - Relationship, Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Clark Kent - Relationship, Superman - Relationship
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 4





	爱久不衰

“有没有人告诉过你，你的缝合技术真的很差劲？”

布鲁斯把手臂垂下来，对着被彻底染红的毛巾说道。听到这话的克拉克只是扬扬眉把另一块干净的毛巾递了过去，布鲁斯顺势接过又按回了左肩刚缝合好的伤口上，缝合处还在细细密密地渗血，那导致克拉克看着布鲁斯的眼神都在无奈中变成了让人浑身不舒服的哀伤。

“如果再多来几次，我想我会缝得更好，”他指指被毛巾盖住的惊悚伤口，满是歉意，但他其实并不想插手这件事——要不是以前负责帮布鲁斯清理伤口的阿尔弗雷德还在蝙蝠洞最尽头的房间里躺着、要不是布鲁斯对着三面镜子却仍戳不准角度，他绝对不愿意直面布鲁斯弄伤自己的每一次，“不过我倒是希望我永远别再得到练手的机会。”

这话他总挂在嘴边，出现的频率不亚于布鲁斯警告他“别再擅自行动”的次数，然而他们不把对方这些好言劝诫放在心上的比例也是一样的。

“不出二十年，你的愿望就可以成真了。”

平铺直叙的调子被渲染出了残忍味道，半条手臂还处于麻痹状态，连带着布鲁斯的面部肌肉都变得僵硬了，他无动于衷地瞥过克拉克别成了个滑稽曲线的眉毛、淡然地把毛巾丢开，那之后他自己从桌子上跳下去接着又径直往浴室走：

“没准都用不到二十年，我就……”

“不，布鲁斯，别提那个——”

克拉克站在他身后，骤然沉下脸来： 

“别提那个。”

这不算争吵，但未必不比争吵糟糕。也或者是逃避的时间太久，久到阿尔弗雷德生的这场病才终于戳中了两个人的神经。某一天开始，那个未来可预见的分离被布鲁斯换着法子挂在嘴边的次数明显增加了。比如像刚才那样把某个克拉克一向避免谈起的期限限定在二十年——有时候是十年，但整体来说没有差别，布鲁斯不过是用最平静的方式告诉他地球人的正常寿命无非只有这么八九十年，而蝙蝠侠的或许要更短一些。

克拉克不是每一次都能对布鲁斯的残忍置若罔闻的。

从浴室出来的时候，克拉克已经离开蝙蝠洞了，布鲁斯没怎么意外，他给伤口又做了些处理，并且预计日后这道由克拉克经手过的伤疤会成为他的皮肤上特立独行的一块存在。在以前，他甚少在意自己的伤会给阿尔弗雷德带去何种影响，不过这回在进房间之前，他还是对着镜子确认了好几遍自己抬手的动作看起来没太大异常后才推开了房门。阿尔弗雷德正半靠在床头用右手翻阅着今天的报纸，至于左手则正常放平在一边输着营养液。器官衰老导致的身体各处机能下降是难免的事，但阿尔弗雷德一直以来的硬朗让布鲁斯淡忘了上了年纪的人更容易被不易察觉的急性病症攻击。他想，他这一生里忽略的事情太多了，而在那其中最不应该被他忽略的人，还是成为了他难以弥补的遗憾。好在和胰腺疾病一并袭来的腹腔感染没有严重到要让阿尔弗雷德戴上呼吸机的地步，他知道骨子里比他固执上十倍的英国管家和他一样讨厌那看着就让人提心吊胆的所有医疗工具。

“我听到您和肯特少爷吵架了。”

瞅见布鲁斯进来，阿尔弗雷德毫无波动瞟了眼他的左臂，然后缓缓把报纸放下了。

“恐怕只是药物副作用产生的幻听，”布鲁斯看看手表，推算着刚才处理伤口的时候，的确就是阿尔弗雷德上一次的用药时间，不知道这算不算是个动听的安慰，他走到床边，正对着病床坐下来，“隔得这么远呢……”

“所以还是吵架了。”阿尔弗雷德扶扶眼镜，神色中的严厉因为不佳的气色减弱了很多，他又盯着布鲁斯的左臂，那视线让布鲁斯怀疑阿尔弗雷德是否在他不知道的时候偷偷拥有了超人才具备的透视能力：

“跟您说过很多次了，刚缝合完伤口就去洗澡是不明智的选择。”

“……别操心这些，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯扭开头，佯装去床头倒水，以作什么证明似的，他的左肩还特意高高耸动了一下，“那不值得让你费心劳神。”

“无论何时，您都是最能让我费心劳神的。”

辩驳完之后，阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，换做以前，布鲁斯大概率会撇撇嘴角佯装不在意就让这些琐碎小事过去，毕竟过去的五十年间，他算得上是最不在乎阿尔弗雷德会不会为他身上的伤口唉声叹气的人——“如果您在乎，您就不会带着这样的伤回来了”，这是阿尔弗雷德说过的话，他没法否认。这回他只是重新坐回床边、双手捧着杯子的同时又拿额头轻轻抵住杯沿，沉默半晌，他才抬头向阿尔弗雷德保证伤口已经处理好了，虽然不像阿尔弗雷德弄得那样完美无缺，但绝对不会要了他的命。他知道阿尔弗雷德很努力才忍下了责备神情，否则，他泛白发干的嘴里吐出来的绝对会是尖刻词句而不是一声叹气。

“医生说你状况好的话，过两天可以试着下床走动了。”布鲁斯掖了掖被角，又考虑起阿尔弗雷德腿部的浮肿情况，“如果你需要的话，我可以弄一副适合你的轮椅，到时就可以推着你出去呼吸一下新鲜空气了。”

“轮椅听起来真是个可怕的措施。”

阿尔弗雷德当即表示了拒绝。这几乎是情理之中的，布鲁斯当然明白他的想法，轮椅对他们两个来说就像是某种远古时代的残暴巨兽、一旦沾上就会立刻摧毁他们的肉体和骨骼，让他们变成不再有行动能力的废人。某种程度上，它似乎和“退休”、“无助”这种无辜的字眼挂上了钩。在一段黑暗时期里，布鲁斯摔伤过腿，在年龄还很小的阶段，他就开始用可笑的犟劲拒绝阿尔弗雷德再抱着他或背着他、成为他的代步工具。他想起那些，恍惚把那归类成了迟来的报应，自己那时有多抗拒阿尔弗雷德的温情，现在阿尔弗雷德的抗拒也就大同小异。

“可目前来看，它确实能为你带来好的帮助。”

布鲁斯仰头看了看，这瓶营养液已经见了底，他放下杯子，又从抽屉里拿出工具，为阿尔弗雷德拔出了针头。父母的葬礼举办完没多久之后，他就没怎么牵过阿尔弗雷德的手了，然而现在每天帮他置办这些事的时候，他的手总会被阿尔弗雷德反抓住，几次下来，他也就习惯握着阿尔弗雷德在床边多待一会儿。

“我必须得说，我难以想象我坐在轮椅上由你推着我的画面。”阿尔弗雷德拉着布鲁斯行动不便的左手，由着他别扭地只用一只手帮自己垫好枕头后平躺下来，“就像我一直以为会是我去清扫您的墓碑，反过来的话，我从没敢去设想过，哪怕是……您执意要消灭超人那年。”

那些掺进了安神成分的止痛药和各种药剂混合在一起产生了难以预估的副作用，每当睡意袭击阿尔弗雷德，那些他过去几十年绝少流露的惶恐和惆怅就会完整地暴露在布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯实在痛恨这样，但他无能为力。

“轮椅就只是……只是一张带着两个轮子的椅子而已……”他紧紧手指，另一只手抬到空中胡乱比划着，余光再看向阿尔弗雷德时，布鲁斯怀疑那张永远绅士刻板的面容怎么会在悄无声息间变得如此苍老。

编撰好的劝服也接续不下去了，布鲁斯被自己噎了一下，他低下头，默默地又整理了一下床沿的被子：

“睡一会儿吧。”

“我偶尔认真考虑过克隆一个我这件事到底能否做到，噢，我真的想过，在肯特少爷出现以前，我一直在想，但凡有一个人能留在您身边照顾您……”

药物的副作用袭来，老人眼睛争争合合好几次还是没完全睡着，他在迷糊中唠叨的样子是布鲁斯从没见过的天真，那些天方夜谭断断续续了几分钟后阿尔弗雷德才终于沉沉睡去，在那手自然松动而后脱开以前，布鲁斯都没把自己的手从阿尔弗雷德手中抽出来。他知道阿尔弗雷德这场病痛会过去的，那毋庸置疑，但他没法保证下一次、再下一次……

就像他没法保证自己一样。他发誓他从来没想过要刻意用这种事去刺伤克拉克，但他们的想法和理念从一开始就在背道而驰，而这让布鲁斯不得不开始有所准备。

布鲁斯回到玻璃房子的时候克拉克已经换上了便服正待在厨房烹调着晚餐，他盯了那背影几秒后就直接坐去落地窗边着手处理集团堆积下来的事物，克拉克则在布鲁斯转身后才侧头看了他一眼。两个人谁也没有要出声的意思，反正克拉克也不用招呼什么，等晚餐弄好了，布鲁斯自然会出现在餐桌旁。

在一起第三年之后、除开任务和联盟相关的大问题之外，他们都已经相当习惯用这种方式来解决这些可有可无的小争执了——因为他们早就发现，愿意迁就和包容对方并不能让他们无视他们实际上并无法改变对方的本质，克拉克还是会在大家还没讨论出结果时擅自飞出去一人面对危险、布鲁斯也仍旧把奋不顾身和牺牲自己顾全大局看成理所应当。最终他们只能在认清本质的情况下尽可能配合对方，克拉克也明白哪怕再过十年，布鲁斯的固执本性都只会随着时间流逝有增无减。

他们在沉默中吃完了简单的晚餐，那之后克拉克去洗澡，布鲁斯透过通讯器向值班的成员们确认一切如常，等克拉克再出来，布鲁斯已经靠在床头捧着电脑研究着什么。他总是这样一刻不闲，左臂那道狰狞伤口也由此变得分外刺眼，克拉克把憋在胸口的闷气吐了出来，还是倒了杯水才走到床沿坐下。

“在研究什么？”他把水杯递过去，对布鲁斯到底在看什么倒也没太大关心。 

“在为阿尔弗雷德挑轮椅，”布鲁斯特地用受伤的左臂接过水，以此证明自己已无大碍，至于回话的神情，也自然得像两人之间从未有过令彼此耿耿于怀的对话——他们都太擅长如此了：

“这些似乎都得改造一下才适合他。”

他把屏幕展示给克拉克看，克拉克揣起一副吃惊的表情在布鲁斯身侧躺下，“我很怀疑阿尔弗雷德会不会接受。”

“到时再想办法吧。”布鲁斯稍稍往上坐起了些，手还是下意识地捏了捏胀痛的眉骨，“他必须得承认轮椅和拐杖总有一天会成为我们的必需品。”

因为太清楚这话题继续下去会引发什么，克拉克撇撇嘴，没再接话。他拿走布鲁斯手上的电脑，催促他快休息。布鲁斯起先照做了，等他找到不压迫伤口的位置背对着躺好后，却又被黑暗中一直注视着他的那双眼睛弄得心里翻腾了起来。

“我在考虑给阿尔弗雷德换几种药，”他清楚克拉克没睡，所以他直接就这么说了出来，“现在那些药对他神经中枢产生的副作用太大了。”

“怎么了？”克拉克上半身靠过去，不管布鲁斯有多少让他烦躁到无能为力的时刻，至少在这样平静相对的夜晚，很多东西也会随之变得不再值得计较。

“他的胡言乱语越来越多了，他今天甚至畅想起了克隆另一个阿尔弗雷德这种事……”

布鲁斯记得阿尔弗雷德生病以来和他说的每一个字，那些他陪伴在阿尔弗雷德床边发生的每场对话都充斥着过去数年间阿尔弗雷德不敢直言的恐慌，他有多么害怕把布鲁斯独自一人留在世界上、就衬托得以前随时准备牺牲自己的布鲁斯有多无情。在这所有突如其来之中最让布鲁斯束手无策的是，他既没法用违心的“我并不害怕你离开我”来安慰阿尔弗雷德、更没法跟从内心用“我很怕你会离开我”来增添两人之间的感伤。平生只有这一次，布鲁斯无法战胜这种幽暗的恐惧。

所以换一个立场，他确定他和克拉克必须尽早面对这个现实。

“有很短的几分钟里，我跟着阿尔弗雷德话思考起来，我开始思考如果克隆出另一个布鲁斯•韦恩延续这使命或是……陪伴你，会不会是一个好的选择……”

布鲁斯停了一会儿，又接着说了下去，克拉克只是安静地双手交叠枕在脑后平躺了下来。

“后来我又想，这除了让人永远停留在已经结束的过去之外毫无意义，你应该明白，一直以来我最反对的就是……”

“布鲁斯。”背后那听不太出情绪的声音打断了他，克拉克连呼吸的动静都没了，像是又在忍耐，“你说阿尔弗雷德的那些话都是副作用之下的胡言乱语？”

“我想是的，他……”

“胡言乱语就别放在心上了。”

现在的布鲁斯还算柔软和顺，但就算如此，他还是有办法说出这些让人手指发凉的话语，克拉克除了让他睡觉之外别无他法。对他来说，这个世界可以在他的能力之下变得很简单，但只有布鲁斯，是这所有简单之中唯一复杂的事物，不管给他多少时间，他都没法彻底看透这个叫布鲁斯•韦恩的人类。

“夜巡之前好好睡一会儿吧。”

克拉克右手探过去，替布鲁斯往上拉了拉薄被，他们之间隔着点距离，但是谁也没有要往中间挪动一下的意思。在一起的时间久了，连无声的对峙都变得司空见惯。

半分钟后，克拉克率先闭上了眼睛。

克拉克早在两年前就计划过要让氪星飞船里找到的那几块记忆水晶派上用场，那只是个临时起意的奇思妙想，当时布鲁斯在旁边提议着如何把它正确使用到联盟的日常事务中，克拉克却突然半开玩笑地说了一句“我更想让它储存下我和你在一起时的点滴”，然后布鲁斯就那么毫无预兆地绷起了脸用威胁的语气对他说：

“你最好立刻打消这个念头。”

克拉克从来都没忘记过玛莎也好布鲁斯也好终有一日会离他而去的现实。因为自己将要在这个世界孤独很久，所以潜意识里，他总想为自己多留一些幸福的存证。撇除那些存在于联盟任务日志和蝙蝠洞主机里的声音和影像，他理所当然地想要拥有一些独属于他们之间更有温度的回忆。所以在当时，他也没有领悟到布鲁斯为何这么抗拒这个提议，只是布鲁斯不喜欢——毕竟在此之前，布鲁斯连一张合影都不愿意留下——克拉克也就愿意迁就，那件事似乎就这么无波无澜地过去了。毕竟在一起久了，这种小分歧他们甚至疲于分神。

他在似梦非梦的回忆中心情复杂地想着，眼睛在那时要睁不睁，他翻了个身，手习惯性的往身边摸索而去。

空无一物。

他惊叫了一声布鲁斯的名字后坐了起来，现在是白天，阴沉沉的天气里身边的位置什么都没有，他蹩眉回想起布鲁斯是何时离开的，位于厨房那里发出的瓷碟碰撞声又让他立刻回身望去。

他和布鲁斯正站在那儿僵持不下。

“永远别指望把记忆水晶用在这种事上，”布鲁斯背靠着流理台，刚刚磕碰到的碟子还是被他细心地往后推了推，“不止是这个，日后和蝙蝠侠有关的所有记录都会被删除，这件事我不会再对你强调第二次。”

“所以我连想留下和你有关的记忆都不被允许？”

克拉克循声看过去，“自己”正站在布鲁斯对面，眉眼里一派愠怒，他又低头下意识地看了看自己的手掌，下一秒他意识到，他在自己的梦里成为了自己回忆中的旁观者。

有关于记忆水晶的事并非无风无浪地就这么平息了，他和布鲁斯断断续续间关于人类寿命的争论其实也始于那时。

他只是忘记了太多两个人之间的琐碎小事。

“也许你冒出这个想法的同时也该考虑它有何意义，”布鲁斯哼着气，言辞尖利冷漠又意外耳熟：“而我必须再次提醒你，它除了让你停留在过去之外没有任何意义。”

克拉克这才想起来就连布鲁斯睡前说的话也不是第一次出现了，跨入五十岁以后，布鲁斯对留存回忆的抵触愈发明显了，也可能是源于此才更提醒了克拉克自己该做点什么。克拉克不清楚氪星人的记忆细胞是否也像人类那样七年换一次，但他确定自己没办法在不知道会被延长多久的生命里记住和布鲁斯有关的一切。

“你希望被永远绑缚在过去吗？克拉克•肯特？”

两个克拉克的眉毛都皱成了同样的弧度，不同的是局外的克拉克紧张地攥紧了拳头，而那个正处于不忿之中克拉克却只是愤愤推了把手边的水杯，玻璃在碰触到地砖的时刻应声碎裂，克拉克的刻薄反击也即时跟上：

“你确实比我想象的还要冷酷，布鲁斯•韦恩。”

他说过这样的话？

克拉克像被寒流袭击似的抖了一抖，他摇摇头，怎么也想不起自己竟然说过这种话。他看着布鲁斯舔舔下唇却什么也没反驳，而自己套上T恤转身离开，把泄露在空气中的悲伤统统抛诸于脑后。

“不——”

克拉克从床上弹了起来，天是真的亮了，身边的布鲁斯也如期不见了踪影，他揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋在房子里转了一圈，压在餐桌上的咖啡和烤吐司是布鲁斯先他一步离开的证据。布鲁斯在厨艺上的天赋异禀克拉克多年前就叹为观止过，于是一杯香浓的咖啡和烤得恰当均匀的吐司是布鲁斯为数不多能在不破坏厨房的情况下达成的成就。好在不管他们有过什么不愉快，只要是布鲁斯有夜巡安排的日子，他都会在夜巡结束后先回一趟玻璃房子为克拉克准备这么一份简单的早餐、而不是像从前孤身一人时那样回蝙蝠洞稍稍休整就又去公司开会了。

克拉克喝了一口还微微温热的咖啡，顺着那点在梦中捡拾回来的记忆想到了很多。在流浪的那几年里，克拉克遇到过各式各样偶尔让他心动的人，那时他也不是没设想过日后会找一个普通人类组建家庭，正常的一日三餐，循规蹈矩的日出日落——毕竟，抛开超人的使命和身份，克拉克•肯特也只是一个在酒吧遇到可爱的女孩对他眨眼时会回以暖融融的微笑、会因为怒气偷偷把恶棍的卡车捅个对穿、因为大众的质疑感到受伤时会和玛莎通电话的，拥有着普通情感的，男人而已。所以这样的他才会在宴会上留意到光鲜特别的布鲁斯，因为好奇心而用了与蝙蝠侠有关的理由去靠近他、吸引他的注意，在必要又不必要的那场大战、或者说那次注定的相遇后，他们成为了朋友，成为了搭档。让布鲁斯能够放过自己去重新建立一段关系是不容易的事，但他们还是在有所准备的那漫长的互相试探的过程中，因为一个被情感掩盖了理性的瞬间，偶然地成为了恋人。

他和布鲁斯的恋爱，也有过到现在仍会令他回味的甜蜜时刻，但更多的是单调的、在布鲁斯每日繁忙的日程中抽出丁点时间的短暂相聚，到了后来，挤占布鲁斯那少得可怜的睡眠时间也令克拉克于心不忍，于是便发展到了克拉克干脆住了过来。故事的开端是别样的轰烈，但当生离死别和曲折险境成为了他们每天都要面对的日常，生活的发展也就大同小异般地在日夜相对之中趋于平淡了。

克拉克又咬下一口吐司，黄油的味道在舌尖散开来，克拉克记起来，如何均匀为吐司抹上黄油还是他手把手教了布鲁斯三天之后、那从不经手厨房事务的韦恩少爷才彻底学会的。

他想，他确实忘记太多了。

克拉克直到黄昏时分才在农场见到布鲁斯，因为阿尔弗雷德的缘故，他们已经好久没回农场陪玛莎好好吃过一顿晚餐了。克拉克自己也没想到买了些生活用品给玛莎送回去的时候，布鲁斯正在屋子里卷着衬衫袖子一阶阶地擦拭着楼梯，玛莎在厨房里给克拉克投去了个无奈眼神，以此表示她对阻止布鲁斯帮她做事无能为力。克拉克只对玛莎笑笑，让她放宽心后自己又跑过去把抹布从布鲁斯手里抢了回来。

“我来吧，”在帮布鲁斯揽活这件事上，克拉克向来是说一不二的，他站在布鲁斯身侧，又用眼睛瞟瞟厨房，“你可以去厨房帮忙。”

“正是因为玛莎不让我待在厨房我才来做这些事的。”布鲁斯也就跟着看看厨房，那里面玛莎的背影正在缓慢地左右移动着，那左右腿跨开的幅度之间不明显的高低在他眼里变得分外刺眼。

“我今天帮玛莎打扫时看到她藏在窗帘后的拐杖了。”反正从不用担心克拉克听不见，布鲁斯估算着他们和玛莎之间的距离，刻意地把说话声音压到了最低：“玛莎的腿……”

“十多天前斯莫威尔下暴雨的时候，玛莎在门口的台阶上摔了一跤。”像是没料到布鲁斯会问这个问题，克拉克还是愣了一下，不过隐瞒并无益处，他选择如实交代，“她不让我告诉你。”

“所以你就真的不告诉我了？”

布鲁斯抱起手臂一副责备姿态，克拉克便凑到他耳边，给出了能让布鲁斯哑口无言的合理解释：

“你应该知道，玛莎的倔强不输你和阿尔弗雷德，违背她意愿的话，她只会更不好受。”

不止与年龄成反比的倔强，如今玛莎头上的白发也同阿尔弗雷德头上冒出来的数量不相上下了，克拉克为此也担心过玛莎一个人住在农场会不会日益不便，但坚称自己身体状况还相当健壮玛莎无论如何也不愿搬离这里。知道玛莎膝关节受伤时，克拉克也反思了很久，他们好像总是要到身边最重要的人出了状况才会意识到、他们把太多的时间分给了这个世界，小到困在树上的猫、大到遗失在外太空的宇宙飞船都能分到他们的关注，可唯独他们身边最亲近的人却失去了这些权利。这对克拉克是一种无形的折磨，因为这提醒的代价太沉重，而无论他多想珍惜，留给他的时间永远不可能会像他自己的生命那样被无限拉长。

“……其实可以不用瞒着我的，”布鲁斯脸上的表情在这对视的几秒沉默之中变成了内疚，“现在情况怎么样？”

“上下楼梯还有些吃力，不过已经好多了。”克拉克顺着擦好的阶梯往下爬，布鲁斯也就跟着踏下去，“她还一直想去探望阿尔弗雷德。”

“下一次玛莎再遇上这种事你一定得第一时间告诉我，你不能……”

“或许我们更应该去想‘不会再有下一次’。”

“但你知道，以他们的年纪，这总难避免。”

布鲁斯把关心和难过都放在了脸上，他回得急促，声音也不免提高了些，克拉克只是拢拢眉叹了口气，在回复什么之前，他放下手里的东西直接倾身过去拥住了布鲁斯，布鲁斯因这冲力被连带着后退直至后脑勺磕上了墙。

“以前说你冷酷的那些话……我很抱歉。”克拉克没去管布鲁斯的震惊，他闭上眼睛，额头抵住了布鲁斯的，梦里那些回忆又一闪而过，“……我很抱歉。”

他知道布鲁斯必然是因为不够冷酷才会用上了这么强硬的态度来阻止克拉克留下更多记忆碎片，对于人类寿命这种谁也无力扭转的自然规律，布鲁斯比谁都在更早地做着准备。然而时间的流逝是谁也难以填补的哀伤，即使他们互相理解并包容过那么多事，唯独这件，对克拉克来说依旧太有难度。

“你在说什么？”

相处的时间久了，这种旁人同处一室的情况下突如其来的亲密也少了很多，布鲁斯竟然因为贴着他的身躯莫名地紧张了起来，他瞪着克拉克眨巴起了眼睛，却只换来对方闷在喉咙里的一记笑声。

“我还真不知道是该为你忘记了高兴呢，还是为你忘记了而感到不高兴。”

克拉克自顾自说着的同时又用力抱了抱布鲁斯，布鲁斯动弹不得，他从眼角的余光里看到正准备踏出厨房的玛莎又带着笑容退了回去。其实不应该这么不习惯的，——要不是他们两个这几天有一下没一下的冷战从未停过。可是，又一次的，克拉克用他全无介怀的怀抱裹住了他，让他短暂地为自己曾用人类寿命有多短暂这件事去刺伤克拉克而懊悔了起来。

布鲁斯隔天一大早就独自去了斯莫威尔，他谁也没知会、把公司和联盟的事都暂且放下、为的就是能一探玛莎伤情的究竟。玛莎也着实没办法长时间在布鲁斯眼皮底下装出无恙姿态，午餐吃完没多久，她终于还是扶着腰一瘸一拐地被布鲁斯从厨房搀了出来。

“当时雨下得太大，我跑回屋子的时候踩空了台阶，结果就那么摔了下来，膝盖磕伤了不说，腰也给扭到了。”她在就近的椅子上坐下，言语里还是不得不吐露实情的不甘愿，“我以为能瞒过你们的……”

原本绷着脸想回厨房倒水的布鲁斯就此停住了，他的脚步顿了顿后又绕了回来，玛莎正想用这别扭的姿势再转回身去看看布鲁斯的反应，没想到布鲁斯就这么从后弯下腰揽住了她：

“对不起。”

面对克拉克和其他所有人时，布鲁斯甚少有在争执之后道歉的机会，但面对玛莎和阿尔弗雷德，他想说的对不起简直多得快溢出来。

“对不起，”他往前靠靠，从后依偎上去，“是我疏忽了。”

“别道歉。”玛莎轻轻笑了一声，“这不该是你们的责任。”

“不，我应该更好地照顾你而不是……”

不是让你反过来照顾我。布鲁斯的话顿在嘴边，怎么也没说出来。阿尔弗雷德也好，玛莎也好，他们在布鲁斯的生命中扮演的永远是给予布鲁斯理解和安慰的角色，对于他的身份，两位老人总有用不完的宽容与安慰，那让布鲁斯时时忽略自己本可以为他们做更多、而不是非要等他们都遭遇了病痛才让自己直面他们早已年岁渐长这个事实。

“真是傻孩子。”玛莎愣怔了一小会儿才缓缓抬手拍了拍布鲁斯的手臂，她认识布鲁斯的时候布鲁斯四十三岁，尽管已过去数年，玛莎眼中的布鲁斯却并未定格在他当下的年纪，有些时候，玛莎总觉得围绕在她身边、对她满是眷恋和保护的布鲁斯是不被年龄限制的纯真模样，但很奇怪的是，她想得越少，她深爱着的这两个孩子又总是随之想得越多。

“真的不愿意搬去哥谭和我们一起住吗？”

布鲁斯放开玛莎，又拉着她的手直到拉过椅子在她旁边坐下。这提议每隔一段时间他和克拉克就会轮流问一遍——在明明知道答案的情况下。

“我一个人没问题，我习惯这儿。”意料之中的回答还是被道了出来，玛莎拍拍布鲁斯，为他挂在眼角眉头的担忧感到窝心。

“可我们都想更好地照顾你。”

布鲁斯这一次变得更坚持了些，就像一个奇怪的循坏，他们四个人总在互相说服、妄图改变哪怕对方一个微小的决定，明明谁也没有真正成功过，却又总要一次次反复尝试。布鲁斯正思忖着错过这次的机会、下一个开口的时机何日才会到来，玛莎却在这当下作势要站起来，布鲁斯来不及问缘由，只得小心翼翼在一旁搀扶。他跟着玛莎在电视柜前蹲下，帮着她一起从抽屉里拿出一本相簿。

“这儿还是克拉克那个星球的人来农场弄塌房顶时磕坏的，”玛莎拉着布鲁斯一起在地毯上艰难坐了下来，她抚着边角上缺失的一块，像想到什么好笑事情一样连语调都变得松快了，“我还记得我从废墟里扒出来的第一件东西就是那几本相簿。”

布鲁斯便让视线跟着玛莎的手指一一划过那些泛黄旧照，隔着这么久远的时间，布鲁斯也还是能看到在农田里神采飞扬的一对年轻夫妇。他第一次见到乔纳森的照片，是那口木棺在氪星飞船里被揭开的那刻，后来那张从克拉克手里掉进水中被泡烂的照片再也无人提起过，而那时他所看到的乔纳森•肯特，也远不及如今玛莎为他展示的这般生动鲜活。

“我真的老了，很多事，我都得靠着这些相片才能回忆起来。”玛莎翻过一页，穿着简单婚纱的玛莎挽着西装笔挺的乔纳森的画面赫然出现，看起来那是再朴素不过的一场乡间婚礼，但那足以让玛莎的眼神都变得更加温柔和婉：“乔纳森离开以后，过去那十几年里对他积累的抱怨和不满也神奇地跟着他一起离开了。”

“我和乔纳森的相爱，没有很多的甜言蜜语，没有多少的浪漫惊喜，我们在一起的每一天、都普通到让我忘记了太多。好在因为我和他都付出了全部的心去爱对方，所以与他的相爱，反而是我这普通的一生中，最不普通的一件事。”

“所以我不能从这里搬走，我得在这里陪着乔纳森，我在这儿待得太久太久了，已经久到……久到不知道该如何离开了。”

布鲁斯什么都说不出口了，他清楚玛莎并非刻意地在说教什么，那些顺着涌来的回忆一并开启的絮叨是这个年纪的人再自然不过的常态，这能算得上是被绑缚在过去的表现吗？

——布鲁斯看着玛莎仔仔细细浏览着那些旧照片的神态，怎么也没法给出如此冰冷的定论。

“这就是你改装过的轮椅？”

克拉克回玻璃房子的时候，布鲁斯的工作已经临近尾声了，他特意没把这件事放到蝙蝠洞做的原因克拉克想也清楚。他站在轮椅旁对整体结构好好进行了一番观察，最后发现除了布鲁斯装在扶手上的一块小小的显示屏之外没有太大改变。

“我把速度改成了每小时最多四公里，刹车系统我也改进了一下，”布鲁斯跪在轮椅后头最后一次检查着牢固性、同时也准确回答了克拉克的疑问，“那个触控屏随时可以联系到我和你。”

克拉克点点头，确认自己无忙可帮后，他转而去了厨房。他们之间还没真的达成彻底的和解，所以这样迅速冷却下来氛围也不值得大惊小怪。但布鲁斯不知怎么的只要一扭头看到克拉克在厨房的忙碌背影就会开始走神，他和克拉克算是吵架抑或冷战了吗？在他看来，这些零零总总的言语冲撞只不过是一个无法达成一致的相悖观点而已，因为不再波澜起伏的生活太平淡，才会让这太常上演的矛盾争端都变得不值一提。只要维持着表面的和平，不消几天这事也就以无人提及收场，但布鲁斯不知道这样被重复性压抑下来的平静是不是正确的。从阿尔弗雷德生病开始，他就明确认知到自己遗漏了太多东西。

他更怕面对的，其实是克拉克的感受也成为了那早就存在的其中之一。

这问题直到睡前都困扰着布鲁斯不那么紧绷的部分神经，他侧躺在床上，为阿尔弗雷德定制的轮椅就在落地窗边放着，克拉克躺上床时也朝那儿望了一眼。灯关了后的几分钟里，他们都以为对方睡着了，好在布鲁斯往下蠕动了几下之后，还是带着点缥缈的睡意开了口：

“我还准备了一副最常见的、需要人推动的那种……”

就算知道阿尔弗雷德绝不容许这种场面发生，布鲁斯也仍旧没放弃这样的打算。

“可惜我知道阿尔弗雷德绝对不会接受，我还怀疑阿尔弗雷德连这种电动的都不会接受，”布鲁斯把手掌枕在侧脸之下，头一次对自己的信心达到了负值，“不夸张地说，我认为他会当场砸烂它。”

“我完全可以想象那个画面。”

“那……”布鲁斯的气提了起来，隐忧全都在这断开的空白之中流露，“那该怎么办？”

“如果你不介意，这件事交给我也可以。”因为这声苦恼的问询，克拉克从平躺立刻变作了侧躺，他的手臂顺着搭上了布鲁斯的腰，两个人之间还隔着一点距离，但克拉克认为这已经足够了，“在说服阿尔弗雷德这件事上，我成功的次数似乎比你多。”

“也是……”

布鲁斯抽抽鼻子，又一声轻叹。对克拉克来说，面前那人温热的体温和平缓的心跳仍旧能让他感到异常安心。有很长一段时间，克拉克已经不会再为此感到新奇了，但是布鲁斯这会儿带着顺从和依赖感的疲惫声音让他复又摸索到了那份激动。

“放心，交给我来处理，”他靠过去，亲了亲布鲁斯的后脑勺，“快睡吧。”

那声线还是一如既往地沉稳厚重，虽然他们时时会为了超人擅作主张的那句“交给我来处理就好”争吵，但那其中传递出的可靠也同样令布鲁斯难以忽视。从一开始，他就是因为这份对克拉克彷如与生俱来的信赖才接受了他的靠近。试着用朋友、搭档的身份去相处吗？也是可以的，但是不能否定的是，比起这两种身份，还是更想成为那个听来就让人动心的“恋人”。即使是隐瞒着所有人的、只有彼此知道的秘密，但因为那种被许可亲近的独一无二感，所以看向对方的眼神时也会有不一样的感情。

背对着克拉克把嘴唇抿了一分多钟的布鲁斯想了又想、还是翻了个身，在克拉克疑惑看过来的那秒，布鲁斯快速地凑了过去，在他的侧脸上印了个浅浅的吻。

将轮椅搬到阿尔弗雷德面前这件事并不如想象中顺利，饶是钢铁之躯，面对阿尔弗雷德没有一丝和善的面孔也难免心里发憷。他拘束地站在门边，看着靠自己已经能爬起来端正坐在床沿的阿尔弗雷德，连个不那么尴尬的开场白都无法顺利说完。

“或许是我强调我的双腿并无大碍的次数过少了些，” 倒是阿尔弗雷德抢先打破了尴尬，他的手捂在手术刀口上、尽可能笔挺地坐着，“我不敢相信您和少爷真的把这东西弄来了。”

“准确来说，这是布鲁斯一手完成的。”克拉克没有任何犹豫地供出了事件主谋，对自己即将成为帮凶这事一笔带过，“我看到它的时候，布鲁斯已经完成了改造。”

他拍拍轮椅的靠背，那些有关于价值不菲或是舒适度方便度的描述都显得苍白，剥除这些赘述，这只不过是一个凝聚了布鲁斯关心的工具，而那里面包含着多少迟来的歉疚和在意，克拉克知道阿尔弗雷德能够体会到。

“这就是他不敢亲自来面对我的原因？”

阿尔弗雷德吭哧了一声，换做布鲁斯，一定是敢怒不敢言地朝上偷偷翻眼睛——克拉克轻轻松松就能想象出那个画面——但克拉克可不会那样，他只是用温和到令人难以招架的笑推着轮椅继续走近了两步：

“我知道他从来没跟您说过，”不再像初初面对阿尔弗雷德时提心吊胆或是担心这话会不会惹布鲁斯不快了，现在的克拉克可以坦诚地畅所欲言，在他和阿尔弗雷德之间，早就不再有任何隔阂的屏障，“那些因为他对哥谭的付出而转嫁给你的痛苦，他一直觉得很抱歉。”

阿尔弗雷德当然知道这些，他是比谁都了解布鲁斯•韦恩的人，向来都是。但亲耳听到这些表述多少还是给他带来了冲击，他扫过克拉克的神情——兴许是错觉，阿尔弗雷德已经能从那双蓝色眼睛里看到韦恩家某些他再熟悉不过的特质。他的手按了按伤口，平复片刻后，他才略带愤懑地打量起了轮椅：

“电动的？”他努努嘴，又问。

“是的，”克拉克这才敢把轮椅搬到阿尔弗雷德面前好让老人看个究竟，“布鲁斯说因为您绝对不接受手动的，所以他才准备了现在这个。”

打心底里，克拉克就不觉得阿尔弗雷德会强硬拒绝这份好意，不过这不是他对布鲁斯轻易说出“交给我”的理由。遇上了这些棘手事件才让克拉克发现、为对方揽下难题、一起承担这份义务的责任感早就不知不觉渗透成了固有行为，这种流动在两人之间的深刻，是任何表象上的平淡都无法掩盖和磨灭的。

“我确实从来没有想过有一天我会老到……”阿尔弗雷德的脚底沾了地，他一手撑着床沿，一面又对凑近过来的克拉克做出“别帮我”的示意，克拉克只得等他缓慢又颤巍地站正了，才敢支住管家的一条手臂，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸轮椅的靠背，卸下固执后的叹气又漏出来

“……老到需要待在轮椅上然后由少爷推着我走。”

“那种场景其实没那么可怕，阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克也不催促，他就这么静静在老人身边不动声色地做着支撑，“布鲁斯说，那就和您小时候抱他一样，是最理所当然的事。”

很难弄清到底是那句话戳到了阿尔弗雷德的心绪，那些建立在老人周身的抵抗肉眼可见地坍塌了。克拉克只看到阿尔弗雷德垂了垂头颅，而镜片之后的踟蹰他难以窥见。

“少爷还小的时候，我确实常抱着他，”阿尔弗雷德没让沉默蔓延太久，又微微弯腰去摸了摸轮椅的皮质椅背，脑海里全都是愈发清晰的明亮画面，“不管他调皮地跑到了哪里、要和谁玩捉迷藏，我总能第一时间找到他、再把他抱回庄园。”

爬上了斑点的手背从靠椅滑到了把手，阿尔弗雷德缓慢地转了个身，接着在克拉克及时的搀扶中安安稳稳地坐了上去。

“韦恩夫妇葬礼那天，他跌进了庄园后废弃的井里，最后是我把他抱了出来，从那之后，除非发高烧到失去知觉，他再也没有肯让我抱过。”他拨开克拉克意欲帮忙的手，自己研究着电动轮椅的操作，这对他来说不是难事，克拉克于是退到一边，看着阿尔弗雷德稍稍摸索就让轮椅掉了个头。

“我也不知道为什么我会突然想起这些，可那些该死的药总让我想感慨，我和少爷一起生活了这么几十年后，终于还是轮到他来操心我了。”

“是我和他一起操心您。”克拉克缓步跟在轮椅旁，笑得嘴角都咧了开来，“还有个因为摔了一跤没法来看望您的玛莎。”

“这么大的事您竟然现在才告诉我？”阿尔弗雷德募地刹住了，他不可置信地仰头去看克拉克，眼里都是深切的焦急，“她现在情况……”

“已经恢复过来了。”克拉克半蹲下来，把手盖在了阿尔弗雷德手背之上，“劝服您坐上轮椅后，下一步我和布鲁斯就该考虑怎么才能让玛莎搬到哥谭来住了。”

阿尔弗雷德这才又松下一口气，他点点头，很快又不赞同地摇了摇头：

“我猜这件事比让我坐上轮椅要有难度的多。”

克拉克只是深有同感地了然一笑：

“的确如此。”

他们顺利地搭上升降梯来到了蝙蝠洞外，布鲁斯就在阳光最好的那块区域候着。对克拉克莫名的信任让布鲁斯看到自己驾驶着轮椅的阿尔弗雷德也没太多惊讶，不过他的惊喜和释然还是从他绽开的微笑里漏了出来。他们一左一右地跟在轮椅后头，听阿尔弗雷德感叹久违的新鲜空气有多么怡人，偶尔他还是会责怪布鲁斯竟然就这么半哄半骗地把他弄到了轮椅上来，布鲁斯也就不甘示弱地还两句嘴。克拉克全程没有参与阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯之间的拌嘴，他只是在布鲁斯提到自己时把手伸过去、而后握住了布鲁斯的。

“少爷，”再绕了一圈又回到蝙蝠洞外、准备下去之前，阿尔弗雷德开口喊住了他们，“拍张照怎么样？”

启动开关的动作就这么生生僵住，布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，局促毕露，“什么？”

还很小的时候，布鲁斯的父母热衷于抱着牵着布鲁斯留下各色照片，父母过世以后，那些照片都被阿尔弗雷德收在了一个密封盒子里。布鲁斯很少去翻它，不管过去多久，这些照片依然能让他回忆起永难消弭的噩梦。于是在余下数年间，除了身为布鲁斯•韦恩时必须面对的各种镜头之外，他认认真真拍过的照片寥寥无几，更遑论和他的管家一起。反正在他的潜意识里，阿尔弗雷德是他身边最值得信赖的永不会消失的存在，

“我说，我认为我们真该拍张照，”阿尔弗雷德拍拍把手，意外地和克拉克投来的视线相交，“和这屈辱的轮椅一起。”

“……你确定要这么做？”

“当然，”阿尔弗雷德嘴微微勾出一个心满意足的弧度，说话的语调也难得好心情地显出了轻快，“我早就想和您一起拍张照了。”

布鲁斯征询式的望向了克拉克，克拉克第一时间冲他鼓励性地眨了眨眼。和克拉克在一起的这些年里，留下合照向来是不被允许的——毕竟他早就做好了日后要清除一切记录的打算，可对哥谭这座城市太过慷慨的反面，不该是他对自己的爱人和亲人理性到如此吝啬的程度。

但他们也从没真的为他极端的理智抱怨过什么。

“那我们……”在歉疚又要泛滥之前，布鲁斯绞了下手指，他看看阿尔弗雷德，又看看克拉克，“……一起？”

“我去拿相机。”

克拉克应和完的当下就消失在了布鲁斯眼前。只是个片刻，克拉克又抱着相机和三脚架回来了，那用来固定相机的专属工具让拍照这件简单的事分外有仪式感，克拉克在对面调试的时候，布鲁斯就蹲在阿尔弗雷德面前帮他又理了遍领子，阳光下，他从鬓角往上蔓延开的银丝和阿尔弗雷德头顶的白发都变成了柔和的色调。

“好了，我们准备吧。”

克拉克打了个响指后跑了回来，布鲁斯挪动了一下，站去了轮椅的左边，克拉克拨了下刘海，站动轮椅的右边，快门准时切下的时候，布鲁斯的手悄悄握住了老人扶在把手之上的、满布皱纹的手。

隔天克拉克还是擅作主张把那两张照片洗了出来，他把照片裱进特地买来的水晶相框里然后没征求布鲁斯的同意就直接放在了两人的床头柜旁。布鲁斯默许了这行为，晚上睡觉前，他来来回回瞄了那照片好几眼，还是没忍住把三个人的合照拿到了手里。

“也许我们也该和玛莎照一张，”布鲁斯的大拇指在阿尔弗雷德脸上摩挲过去，“或者哪天叫上玛莎和阿尔弗雷德一起……”

“好啊。”克拉克爽快答应，他挨到了布鲁斯的身侧，目光全都聚焦在布鲁斯聚精会神的侧脸上，“我还以为我们又会为了照片的事吵上几句。”

“和你吵架可不是我的爱好。”

“是啊，”克拉克横过一条手臂，把布鲁斯揽到了自己胸口，“阻止我留下关于你的回忆才是。”

“你应该明白的，”布鲁斯脸颊不明显地热了一下，但他这会儿没有反咬克拉克的脾气，“我——”

“那场龙卷风之后，我有很长一段时间不敢去翻看我们一家的合照。那会令我痛苦，也会令我无时无刻都想起父亲的离开是因为我的存在。”

“但后来……我是指你让我复活、帮助我重回这个世界之后，我每次回到农场，都会特地翻一翻那些相簿。”克拉克低头亲亲布鲁斯的发顶，接着说道，“我还是很想念乔纳森，那种无法实现的想念只有通过看着照片才能让我感到平静，因为它们会告诉我，我曾真实地拥有过那些快乐，无论过去多久，那些通过记忆维系在我和乔纳森之间的爱永远不会磨灭。”

“我想，这或许就是照片的意义。” 克拉克把相框从布鲁斯的手里拿过来，那里面印刻下的三个人和天气都是如此相配，在遥远的日后，因为照片的存在，它会成为克拉克无尽生命里特殊的一天，“我和玛莎、和你、和阿尔弗雷德……那些被留存下来的证据，以后将会是我与你们之间最珍贵的维系。”

布鲁斯没说话，他也伸出手，揽紧了克拉克。他一直能想通这些道理，只是在当下的痛苦煎熬和日后的解脱之间、他总是习惯性选择前者。幸运的是，八年之前，这个从不吝惜倾倒温柔的人出现在了他的身边，一次又一次地用盛大爱意动摇他的决心。

“没有你的未来必然是痛苦的，我知道你早就盘算好了，也总有一天，我得试着去接受。”每每幻想那个未来，克拉克还是会心惊肉跳，好在回到现实，正和他温存依偎的布鲁斯能驱赶他的所有堂皇：

“但别忘了，在那个未来到来之前，我们依然拥有现在。”

爱本该平淡，爱久方能弥新，至少他们必须得在这件事上达成同一认知——在为分离做准备之前，陪伴的每一天其实都如此珍贵。

“这才是最重要的事。”

“有没有人告诉过你，你布置炸弹的技术真的很差劲？”

“现在有了。”布鲁斯对着空气翻了个白眼，将坐标传送出去后，他又轻声呼叫了一句：“超人，三分钟。”

不过先前还调侃他的人还是在三十秒内就出现了。

“你来早了。”布鲁斯镇定地引爆了事先装备好的炸弹，而克拉克则在开口说话前，微笑着抱着他向下飞离。

“因为我想早一点见到你，”为了能看清布鲁斯嘴角边几不可见的笑意，克拉克特地在半空中多停留了几秒，“两分半的约会时间也很珍贵。”

“喂，你们还开着公共频道呢。”

巴里尖声尖气地喊了一句，往常面对这种大惊小怪向来只是保持沉默的布鲁斯收紧了挂在克拉克脖颈的手臂之后，又回复道：

“这么多年，我以为你们早就习惯了。”

正值着班的其余成员互相望了一眼，最终还是选择了关掉通讯器。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年7月1日，以此记录。


End file.
